


Ready to Serve You, Master

by Lewd_Latias (Latias425)



Series: The Carol Collection [3]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blushing, Breast Fucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Cock, Lemon, Maid Carol, Neck Kissing, Reader-Insert, Shyness, Table Sex, hot-dogging, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Lewd_Latias
Summary: Your trip to the cafe takes a very interesting turn when you meet a woman who's been feeling lonely and just wants someone who can accept her. Feeling sorry for her, you decide to show her how much you truly care.





	Ready to Serve You, Master

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, it's yet another smut fic staring Carol, except this one's a little different. So the other night I kept imagining Carol dressed as a maid (don't ask), and I also kept thinking of it as an AU where she works at a cafe, and thus this was created. This is my first real attempt at writing a reader-insert story, so if you're just as horny for Carol as I am, then go ahead and get reading.

_*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*_

The ringing of your alarm snaps you awake and out of whatever pleasant dream you were having. But that's just a regular morning for you. Your typical morning routine is to get up, take a shower, and then get dressed and head out to work, which you do so. You have plenty of time to spare before work today, so you decide to get some breakfast at the cafe across the street from your apartment. It's a pretty small building that opened just about a week ago, and for some reason also has a sign on the front window saying "Adults only. Must be eighteen years or older to enter.". You never really heard of cafes that were strictly for adults, so you decide to check it out to see what it was really about.

You walk into the cafe and are met with the smell of coffee and warm pastries baking from the kitchen. You also see many women dressed in maid outfits walking around, carrying food to the tables and taking orders. You are greeted by the hostess, who takes you to an empty table at the far corner of the place and you sit down as she hands you a menu.

Moments later, a woman walks up to your table and you find yourself in a state of awe as you get a look at her. She has wavy blonde hair, tanned skin, shining brown eyes, and a noticeable gap in her front teeth. Perhaps it's just you, but you think she looks pretty cute in that maid outfit, and the slight blush that she has on her face is only making her cuter.

"G-Good morning, sir." she greets with a bow, her voice sounding a little nervous. She then takes out a notepad and blushes again before asking, "Wh-What can I get you today?" You aren't much of a breakfast eater, so you just order an iced coffee and a croissant. "Is that all?" she asks, and you nod. "Well, o-okay. I-I'll be back with your order in a few minutes."

As she leaves the table, you notice how short her skirt is, giving you a rather good view of her rear, the only thing covering it being her tight white leggings. While you know it's not polite to stare, you can't stop taking your eyes off it until she's out of your sight. As you quickly push any possibly dirty thoughts aside, you glance over at a nearby table and saw another maid flirting with a guest and even a pair start to make out in another. Now you were starting to see why this cafe was for adults only.

Minutes later, the woman returns with your order. "H-Here you go, sir. Your iced coffee and croissant."

You gladly take the food from her, but as you eat, you notice that the woman hasn't left the table. She just stands there, staring at you with a bright red blush burning on her face. There was sort of an awkward tension going on between the two of you until she finally decides to say something.

"U-Um, e-excuse me, sir," she begins, nervously rubbing her left arm with her other hand. "Y-You...You mind if I sit with you?"

You raise an eyebrow in surprise, but you let her take a seat next to you at the table. As you focus on your breakfast, you can see that she's looking up and down your body out of the corner of your eye, her blush getting deeper as she did so. Just as you finish your croissant, you feel a hand touch your arm and you turn your head to her.

She realizes what she's doing as your eyes meet hers and she quickly turns away and apologizes, "O-Oh, I-I'm so sorry, sir! I...I don't know what became of me."

"Hey, it's okay." you say as you put your hand on her shoulder. "Listen, I've noticed that this place is a bit...on the wild side. Is there any reason why you're here?"

She looks down at the floor and sighs. "Well, it's just that...most of us are here because...we're looking for a partner. You see, I'm...I'm just a single mother, and you might think that I'm just here because I need some way to provide for me and my son. But the truth is...I've been feeling a bit lonely, and I started working here in hopes of finding someone who could...you know, accept me. I've tried to do this with several other guys, but...they didn't think I'd be worth anything." She lowers her head, and you can see that there are tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

You can't help but feel sorry for her as you put your hands on her face, lifting her head up and looking into her eyes with sympathy. "Listen, I don't think you're worthless. Not at all. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." Her skin was really smooth, and you can feel her cheeks heat up as you say, "I can be your partner if you want."

She blushes deeply as she giggles and smiles. "Th-Thank you." It seems that she's getting a bit more comfortable sitting with you.

"So, what's your name, Sweet Cheeks?"

"C-Carol." she answers.

"Carol? Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman like you." you compliment, making her blush even more. "By the way, my name's (Y/N)."

"W-Well, um...glad to meet you, (Y/N)." Carol smiles. "So, um...where do you think we should start?"

"I'm thinking we can start here." you answer as you pull her head closer and bring your lips together. Her eyes go wide at first, but she soon shuts them and you feel her wrap her arms around you as you continue to kiss her, loving the feeling of her soft lips against yours. She gasps as you then move down to begin kissing her neck, and soon soft moans begin to escape her lips as she hugs you even tighter.

"Oh, Master..." she moans, letting you know that she's really enjoying it. It seems that she has some sort of kink out of calling you Master. Carol begins to move her hands all over your body, and you move away from her neck when she feels a slight tent in your pants. She looks at you, awaiting permission to continue. You give her a nod of approval, and she smiles as she leans towards your crotch and unzips and pulls down the front of your pants, freeing your arousal into the open. She blushes deeply upon seeing your length, impressed by the eight-inches of girth. She then wraps a hand around your member and begins to stroke it, making you groan in pleasure. She smiles upon seeing you getting pleasure from her handjob and decides to take it one step further.

Carol gets down under the table so that her head is near your crotch and looks up at you with an adorable smile. "I know you're really gonna enjoy this, Master." she says as she reaches for the top of her dress and lowers it, freeing her breasts into the open air. They look so nice and soft, like they're made to be played with.

Getting an idea on what she was going to do, you tell her "Give it to me, baby." as you bring a hand down and stroke her hair.

Carol giggles cutely and winks. "As you wish, Master." She then moves up and squeezes your cock in between her soft mammaries, looking up at you with that same adorable smile as she moves up and down. You groan and moan in pleasure as you grab onto the table, and gasp as she starts to lick the tip of your dick every now and then. Seeing her little tongue lick at your cock like an ice cream cone sends you over the edge and before you know it, you're spurting all over her face and tits. As you come down from your orgasm, Carol curiously takes some of your seed on her face and tastes it, and it seems she likes the taste of you. "Mmm, you taste so good, Master." She then proceeds to clean herself up, and as she does, you get an idea of your own.

"Carol," She looks up at you with a questioning hum, and you tell her, "Come here." She nods and gets up from under the table and onto your lap, blushing deeply as she feels your hardened shaft against her butt. You gesture for her to turn around, which she obliges and turns her body around so that you can get a good view of her rump as you reach for her leggings and pull them down, exposing her bare rear, aside from a thin pair of panties going up her crack, and you lower them as well before positioning your dick so that it's sandwiched in between her soft cheeks. _'Very erotic.'_ you thought.

Carol can see the pleasured look on your face and smiles as she begins to grind her hips up and down, giving you quite the sight as she rubs her butt against your cock. "Am I making you feel good, Master?" she asks.

"Yeah, very." you answer with a moan as you put your hands on her sides, and you can feel her sexy body through the clothing. You then move your hands down her slender backside and begin tenderly squeezing her butt cheeks, making her moan in delight as she leans on the table.

"Oh, yes, Master...more..." Carol pleads, her eyelids getting heavy and a deep red blush spreading on her cheeks. After a few minutes of this, you move away, and she still lays on the table and looks back at you with pleading eyes. "Master, please. I want you...right now..." she begs as she raises the lower half of her body, showing her wet, dripping snatch to you.

You grab back onto her sides, lean closer to her head and whisper "Anything for you, babe." in her ear as you push into her pussy, making her moan out in pleasure. You begin to thrust in and out of her, and her moans start to get louder. Seeing her in such pleasure was making you really happy, and their was no way in hell you were stopping.

"Oh yes, Master! That's it! Don't stop!" she cries out, holding onto the table for dear life as you continue rutting her. Her referring to you as Master was really turning your sex drive on even more, and you begin thrusting into her faster and harder as she begins to scream. "YES! YES, MASTER! MORE! MORE!" Carol screams loud enough for the entire building to hear, but neither of you give a damn as all you want is to give her the best experience possible. Several minutes later, you can feel your climax approaching, and soon you let out a groan as you release into her. She cries out in ecstasy as she has her orgasm shortly after and her juices gush all over your crotch.

As the two of you come down, you pick her up and hold her in your arms, looking at her with loving eyes. Seeing her so pleasured makes you smile, and you give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Th-Thank you, (Y/N). You just gave me the best experience of my life." Carol smiles.

You smile back and give her another kiss. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too...my Master."

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it, my first reader-insert. I actually had quite a lot of fun writing this, and I want to know if you guys want me to do more of these Carol x Reader fics.


End file.
